


You're My Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's physically impossible for pigs to look up into the sky." Harry doesn't care. (Harry and Louis are pigs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> this was partially inspired by that penguin fic (we all know the one) and also by my english teacher  
> thanks to justine for not laughing and keeping me inspired during that horrible math class  
> thanks to emily for telling me i'd never finish a fic well look at me now (300 words im a god)  
> song title from that one ron pope song i guess

The rooster crowed signalling the sunrise and Harry flopped over in the mud a few times evenly coating himself, preparing for the heat of the Tennessee sun.

Sounds of squelching boots inside the pen had all the pigs, except Louis, running full tilt towards the troff, little hooves squishing in the mud. Leftovers spilled over the sides and onto the ground and pigs huddled and pushed trying to pick up the slosh littering the pen. But Harry pushed through to the troff.

The best apples were always in the troff, and Louis loved his apples. Harry had been bringing Louis apples for weeks, ever since he’d been dropped off at the farm. (Apparently the runts up north were all being shipped down to the manure farms.) 

Harry was instantly in awe of Louis’ petite snout and all his wrinkles around his squinty little eyes. He had the springiest tail and the loudest snort and Harry thought he was in love. 

After dropping off the apples, Harry shuffled over and plopped down in the shade, watching Louis roll around in the mud and bask in the sun. They didn’t have much sun where Louis was from and Harry thought that was terrible. 

Louis looked loveliest in the sun; the rays shining over the slick mud making him light up. 

Harry had never seen the sun, he couldn’t look into the sky. But he’d heard things from the other animals (the chickens never shut up) and it was allegedly blinding. Harry didn’t think that was possible. Nothing was more blinding than Louis.

\--

The sun was setting and the horses had retreated into the barn but the chickens were still hanging around. (The sky had been rumoured to be pristine tonight and they loved looking at the stars.)

Louis had joined Harry under the rafter, snout snuffled into Harry’s side and they both heard the chickens starting to go crazy. The first star had appeared. 

Before tonight, Harry always wished to see the night sky, imagined it to be beautiful. But now, looking down at Louis, he thought he didn’t need the stars in the sky because he had one right here.


End file.
